TERE BINA JIYA JAYE NA
by parise22
Summary: HII..friend..its again os...RAJVI LOVER has given this idea... IF YOU LOVE SOMETHING ( OR SOMEONE)...SET IT FREE... IF IT COMES BACK..IT IS YOURS... IF IT DOESNT COME...IT NEVER WAS .. R N R...tc..bye..


Hii...friends...again a new os...

idea is given by** RAJVI LOVER ...**

**A PURE Rajvi love story...**

...

Here purvi is daughter of Acp pradyuman..and sister of Abhijit...

**...**

**ooO..****TERE BINS JIYA JAYE NAA...****Ooo...**

**...**

**...**

**Are...dhakka mat do...aramse...**he said hesitating...when they pushed him inside...

**best of luck..***** sir...**they wished him..

and he looked at them irritated..

He entered in side the room and closed the door behind...

He turned to find the girl wearing bridal dress sitting on the bed lowering her head...

He approached to the bed hesitating...and sat at the edge...

**Ye mere dost..kuch bhi kahte hain...bahut pareshan kiya unhone...**

No reply...not even a nod...

He continued...**kya** **tumhari friends ne bhi aisehi tang kiya tha?..**

A little nod..he took a sigh...

**Chalo kamse kam gardan to hilati hain..muze to laga?...**he thought..

Suddenly...he saw a movement beside him...she was getting down the bed...He also stood...

And she bend down before him...

He moved back – ** .. ...pair chune ki jarurat nahi hain..**

She leaned back showing him nose ring in her hand - **wo ...ye nose ring niche gir gayi thi ..use utha rahi thi...**

He remorsefully smiled**..ohhh...achha**...

he turned his face to other side..and slapped his forehead**...yar..first impression hi galat ho gaya...**

they were facing each other..not exactly...as half of her face was covered with ghungat...

She – **muze apko kuch kahna hain...**and she stopped.

He loved that tickling sound...

He **– han..bolo..**

She – **main apse pyar nahi karti hun?..**

He exclaimed – **matlab?..main nahi samza..**

She explained stressing each word – **matlab main apse pyar nahi karti hun...**

He smiled – **han..wo to abhi tak main bhi nahi karta tha..par ab ..**

But she cut him in middle..**ap samaz nahi rahe hain...**

He started reading her expressions – **to tum samzao..**

She seriously started explaining – **matlab...pata hain apko?.. actually muze arranged marriage nahi karni thi...muze love marriage karni thi... par apne muze han karke sab gadbad kar di...papa ki wajaha se muze bhi aapse shadi ke liye han karni padi...par .. par apne problem khadi kar di..**she burst out in a breath...

He screamed – **what?.maine ?..**

.he sat on the bed again with mixed feelings ...

She innocently – **han...apne... **

...

he was starring her face that was curiously looking him..

he – **tum..kya tum kisise pyar karti ho?..**

she engrossed in deep thought – **pyar?..nahi to...aise kyon puch rahe hain app?**

He sighed** – to love marriage kis se karne wali thi?..**

She -** ..nahi matlab..muze wo**...( took deep breath)...**koi pasand tha...par..**

she looked confused...

he – **tum kisise se pyar nahi karti thi..right?...(**she nodded .)..

**use** **sirf paasand karti thi...barabar?...**

she again gave a nod..

**kya aap muzse Guess: yes or no... ka game khel rahe hain?**..she narrowed her eyes.

he pov – **are meri life yes or no ka game banegi.. agar tum ne thik se nahi bataya to..**..

but openly he just nodded no..

she smiled being satisfied.

He pov – **bhagwan..kisisko itna masum kaise bana sakta hain...hiii...tumhari iss ada par to jan kurban kar du...are nahi..nahi..tumhare sath puri life guzarni hain...filhal dil hi deta hun...**

...

She – **aap kya soch rahe hain?..muze pata hain apko sabkuch jan na hain na...**

ha nodded as no..**are..nahi...**

but she continued**..wo mere college me hi padhata tha..muzse ek sal age tha...pata hain apko**..( she was in sure shot mood to tell him every thing ).**.main aur meri saheli hum dono ko hi wo bahut pasand tha...aur meri friendne muze challenge bhi kiya tha ki jo useke sath date par jayega wo jitega...aur fir dusri ko use treat deni padegi...**and she sigh..

...

He was confused - **ohh ...matlab main samza nahi... ki tumhe problem kis bat se hain.. uske sath date par nahi ja payi is bat se ya fir tumhe tumhari friend ko treat deni padegi is liye ...han..**

she became determined**...wo..TREAT...muze nahi pata...par apko muzse shadi nahi karni chahiye thi...**

he said irritating – **galti ho gayi meri maa...next time se yad rakhunga...**

**...**

**SADGI BHARI ADAYEN...MASUMIYAT CHALKATI NIGAHE...**

**KATL BHI KAR DIYA ...AUR HATH ME CHURA BHI NAHI ...**

**...**

**...**

**achha ..ab chalo so jate hain...**she gave a sudden look...**matlab..tum bed par so jao aur main**..(.searching place to sleep.).**main yahan recliner par so jata hun...thik hain?..**

she didn't reply...

**koi problem hain?...**he asked.

She – **ji .wo mere pas mere kapde nahi hain...**and she lowered her head.

He – **aaj ki rat ke liye mere kapde pahan lo ...**

And he gave her cloths ..she went in washroom to change ..

When she returned back...he was mesmerized to see her innocent beauty**...so innocent...so loving..beautiful...**he thought.

...

.She – **thnx...**

He – **pleasure is all mine...by the way friends?..(** she looked at that hand slowly placed her hand in his)...

She – **han...friends...**

...

She slept on bed...and He relaxed on recliner...starring ceilings...

He remembered the day ...

when Acp Pradyuman Asked him for his daughter...he was very happy because he also liked her...in the core he wanted her to be his...his joy knew no bound...

and he didn't believe that his dream came true so easily...

but now he realized **...ye to kuch alag hi trailer hain..abhi to picture baki hain...mere dost...**

he heaved a deep sigh and turned on...

**Today is his wedding night...**

**ye wo rat hoti hain jab aap kisi dusre person ko apni zindagi me shamil karte hain..us se itne pas se milte ...**

**usse wo sari bate share karte hain..jo aaj tak sirf apki thi...apka ghar ..apka room..bed..aur..apne apko...par...**he sighed...

And here he had sleepless night on the recliner watching that beauty sleeping peacefully...

**Next morning...**

She woke up ...with his call..

He stood before her with tea tray in his hands...**good morning...**

She stretched her hands ...sleepily...and said ...**good morning...Annn...main apko kya bulau?...**

Her face was telling that she was in a big fix...

He- **tum muze RAJAT bula sakti ho...PURVI...**

Purvi- **Rajat...par apne kyon chai banai?...mian bana deti na..**

Rajat forwarding cup – **muze jaldi uthane ki adat hain...aur tum chain se so rahi thi to socha ke tumhari nind disturb nahI bana di...batao chai kaise bani hain?..**

She took a sip ..**very nice...**

**Rajat – thanx..**

...

and the season started changing...beautiful girl started liking THE company...

...

...

**Purvi...tum rahne do...iske age main hi chai bana dunga..ok...**he said when he took first sip of the tea prepared by her...

**Kyon achhi nahi bani?..**he could see her tensed face.

**Are nahi..chai to wakayi achhi bani hain...**he appreciated her efforts and drank it in one go only..

She smiled and headed towards the kitchen...after a while...

He saw her standing before him with moist eyes**...sorry...itni kadwi chai apne kaise pi li?...maine chini dalna bhul gayi thi...**

He wanted to pacify her...but she refused ...**muze kuch nahi aata...us din dal bhi jala diya...aj chai me chini nahi dali...kuch bhi kam thik se nahi kar sakti hun main...**and she burst out in cry...

**Purvi...sabko sab kam nahi aate hain...tum sikh jaogi dhire- dhire...aur main hun na tumhare sath...**he wiped her eyes...and started consoling her...and ...

suddenly she hugged him tight...**aap sachem bahut ache hain...**

he didn't try to separate from her and They remained in that hug for more time...unknowingly he also wrapped hands around her...

...

**One night they were watching movie...**

Rajat became bored while watching that emotional love story...but he was bearing it just because of her...she was totally engrossed in the movie and he in her face...suddenly he saw change in her expressions..she became restless...

he confusingly looked at television...oh...he laughed under his throat...an **intimate kissing scene** was going on in the movie..which made her to feel uncomfortable...

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes...

**Purvi**..he called softly placing his hand on hers...

Her heart skipped its beat ...

**Tumse kuch puchu?...**he was enjoying her discomfort...that red tinge on her cheeks..

She nodded trying to control her uneven breath..

**Ye kiss karte waqt nak bichme kyon nahi aati?...**

**Kya?...**she suddenly looked at him..

He was innocently seeing her stressing the word...**.KISS karte waqt** ..**ye.**.( pointing to her nose**)...nak bich me kyon nahi aati?**

She avoiding his gaze**..– wo..bas nahi ati hain...**

He hardly suppressed his laughter- **par kyon?..**

**Muze nahi pata...main ja rahi hun...muze nind aa rahi hain...**and she got up...

He immediately followed her...gripping her wrist...

**Purvi..batao na...**and he cupped her face...

She closed her eyes tight could feel her heart beating faster...and ...

He started laughing ...**ok..ok...sorry..dont be nervous..main to mazak kar raha tha...**

She opened her eyes and left from there pouting..

...

same night...

In the room ..he was taking his pillow and quilt...

Purvi – **Rajat...aj se ap yahi bed par so jayiye..**

He was shocked – **par tumhe proble**...

But was cut by her...**.koi** **problem nahi hogi..aap yahi so jayiye..main iss side aur aap uss side..thik hain?...  
><strong>

**Ok..**he said..and he slept at one corner of the bed...

...

...

**Aap phone kyon nahi utha rahe the?...main kitna ghabra gayi thi..pata hain?..**her eyes welled up..

That day he was much busy in his work so...didn't reply her phone call..and evening when he entered in the house...she came running in his arms...

**Sorry..kam kuch jyadahi tha to phone kab switched off ho gaya ..patahi nahi chala**...he was ashamed...

Some unknown feelings started raising ...that was soothing her from core...

...

...

**One day...**

Purvi went at her cousins house in other city...for two days...

And Acp sir called...

**Rajat...tumhe aajhi Bangalore ke liye nikalna hoga...wahan jakar iss case se related sari investigation karo...maine wahan ke ACP se bat ki hain..wo tumhe puri help karenge...**

Rajat – **yes...sir...**

ACP **– aur tumhe disguise me rahna hoga..so...for 2 months no any phone calls...no contacts...got it?..**

Rajat – **yes..sir..**

...

...

**He returned home...**and with heavy heart he left the city...

After two days..

.When Purvi was back that shocking news of his departure was waiting for her...

**Aap janese pahle ek phone bhi nahi kar sake?...**she was in tears...

...

Same Night ...

before going to bed...she sat in front of dressing table...

And saw one chit on the table...

**Purvi...sorry tumhe bina bataye ja raha hun...kahan ja raha hun?...kis liye? ...kuch bhi nahi bata sakta...tumhe phone karne ki himmat nahi thi to ye letter likh raha hun...wapas ane me 2 mahine lag sakte hain..agar chaho to apne Papa ke ghar jasakti ho..**

**.I...I will miss you..kya tum bhi muze?...sirf tumhara Rajat...**

Unknowingly tears made their way rolling down her cheeks ...While reading the letter...

...

...

**Nahi papa..main apke sath nahi jaungi...muze yahi rahna hain...aur Rajat ka intezar karna hain...plz...papa...**

she pleaded before her father who came to take her home...

Acp patted her head understandingly..**thik hain ..beta..**

...

...

**A morning...**

she woke up...**kitna late ho gaya...aaj to nind hi nahi khuli...rajat..  
><strong>

**Rajat..uthiye na...warna late ho jayenge...**she searched for him beside her...**rajat?...**

And she realized that he is not with her...

his absence made her to feel his existence every where...his smile...his laughter..everything..

...

**Season started changing...**

She was watching out side the window...

_**A VINE HANGING NEARBY...**_she saw_** A CATERPILLAR...ON A LEAF...TRYING TO SURVIVE WITHOUT ANY ONE..JUST ALONE.**_

...

...

Flash back...

**Tumhe pata hain?...college me mera bhi ek crush thi...ek ladki thi jise main bahut pasand karta tha...**

at one unknown moment his tongue slipped before her ...

.her hands immediately stopped cutting apple...she knitted her brows...

**fir ?..**she was calm..at least was trying to show like that...

**fir kya?.. kabhi use batane ki himmat nahi hui...aur collage khatam hone bad wo chali gayi...**he laughed while remembering her...

purvi stood up keeping plate on his lap...and headed towards the kitchen...

Rajat – **are..kya hua?..purvi...tum Apple cut kar rahi thi na?..**

**Muze dusre kam bhi hain...aap khud hi cut kar lijiye...**she replied while making face..

Rajat –**are ise kya hua?...**

...

she smiled remembering that incident ...

**...**

**...**

**Another morning...**

_**TODAY.. THAT CATERPILLAR STARTED MAKING COCOON AROUND ITSELF...**_

she was silently observing_** ITS EFFORTS TO GET WRAPPED IN THAT SHELL...**_

...

...

Flash back...

He **- tum janti ho kisisko pasand karna aur kisise pyar karne me bahut difference hota hain...**

she was loosing herself in that infectious smile..he continued dreamingly...

**Ap jis se pyar karte ho..jab wo aapse dur ho to sirf uski hi yad ati hain..uski har choti-choti bat jahan me aa jati hain ...**

**jab wo apke pas ho to aise lagta hain ki wo pal wahin tham jaye...**

**uske chehare pe ek smile lane ke liye aap kuch bhi kar sakte ho...**

**aur jab wo smile dekho to aise lagata hain jaise apne sab kuch pa liya ho...**

**jab apne apko ..apni zindagi ko ... kisike nam karne ka jee chahe na...to..**

**samaz lena tumhe pyar ho gaya hain...**

**...**

She was listening him silently..

**Ab Samaz me aaya pyar kya hota hain?..**he smiled twisting her nose...

**Rajat kya kar rahe hain ap?.chodiye...**she jerked his hands...

...

but her hands just whirled around her...

she came back in reality... ...unintentionally her fingers touched her nose**...Ap kab aaoge?...**

...

Days were passing like this...

One pleasant morning...

she saw_**MOVEMENT IN THE COCOON**_**...**she keenly observed

**...A **_**CRACK...ONE MORE CRACK...AND SLOWLY..THE COCOON BREAK OPEN ... A WEAK FLICKERING IN SIDE...A TENDER WING WAS SEEN...**_

and she saw it..

._**A BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY...FLUTTERED OUT SIDE THE COCOON...**_

_**HAPPILY IT MADE SOME ROUNDS AROUND IT..**_

_**AND SPRUNG ENTERED IN THE OPEN ARMS OF VAST SKY...**_

...

She smiled through tears... **Rajat?...i really miss you...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tere bina jiya jaye na...**

**Tere bina jiya jaye na..**

**Bin tere..tere bin..sajna...**

**Sans me sans aaye na...oooo...**

**Tere bina jiya jaye na...**

**Tere bina jiya jaye na..**

**...**

**Jab bhi khayalo me tu aaye ...**

**mere badanse khooshabu aaye ..**

**mahke badanse raha na jaye..**

**raha jaye na...**

**...**

**Reshami rate roj na hogi..**

**Ye sougate roj na hogi...**

**Zindagi tuz bin ras na aaye...**

**Ras aaye na...**

**...**

**Tere bina jiya jaye na...**

**Tere bina jiya jaye na..**

**Bin tere..tere bin..sajna...**

**Sans me sans aaye na...oooo...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A day...**

Acp sir came to take her at his home...

**NAHI PURVI...tum yahan akele nahi rahogi...kuch dinoke liye hi sahi humare sath chalo...**

her papa and brother forced her to go with them...

...

**achha purvi..batao iss bar tumhe birthday par kya chahiye**?...abhijit asked..

purvi pov- **muze jo chahiye kya use aap la payenge?...**

but openly she didnt say anything..and ran to her room...

Abhijit followed her – **Rajat ko bahut miss kar rahi hain na?...**

He patted her head...she shook her head...

Abhijit – **don't worry..purvi..iss bar ka tumhara birthday ek dam grand hoga...I promise you...**

She smiled unmindfully...

They started preparations at her house because it was her wish to celebrate it over there...

**And the awaited day arrived...**

All of them brought her at her home...

It was decorated beautifully...balloons..candles...everything was ready...but she was missing him...

Today she wore the same saree...with her wedding chain and some jewellery...

she looked at the door**...Aj to kamse kam ek phone kar dete...I am waiting for you...**

**...**

**Tum par ye purple saree bahut achhi lagti hain**...she remembered him..

...

**Chalo bhai...cake kat lo ..hume to bahut bhuk lagi hain...**someone said...which made others to laugh..

She weakly smiled and again starred the door...

...

**Suddenly lights went off...**

**Are ye bijli ko kya hua?...**one surprised sound...

And **a spotlight lit up the entrance...**she turned to see...

and the scene made her vision blurry...

she could see** HIM** standing at the entrance with flowers bouquet...looking at her his lips curled in a smile...

She smiled through tears...

and within a moment she was in his hug...that tight...wanton hug...made her to realized that **she belongs to him only**...

they were lost in each other...

...

And came back in reality...when they heard clapping sound and whistling from all over...

**Are bhai..romance bad me kar lena..ab cake kat lo..**abhijit teased them..and they blushed...

The cake cutting ceremony got over..

Her brother really made it grand function for her...

After the function...When all the guests left...

...

He approached to her...**HAPPY BIRTHDAY...**

his hand moved towards her cheek...she didn't deny this time...

after all today she realized ..**what does he mean for her.?...**

she lost herself in those deep black eyes...he moved more closer...and leaned ahead..they were inches apart from each other...

and suddenly..she turned her face...slowly she freed her self from his grip..and walked to wards their room...

he was shocked on her such behavior...** she still doesn't love me?... **

he felt lost...

after some mins his phone beeped...a msg..

**waiting for you...**

He was surprised** ...ab ye kya hain?..**

**...**

He entered in their room...behind him the door got locked..he turned ...and...

She was standing there resting her back to the door..in her **BRIDAL DRESS**...with all **JEWELLARY...**and that **SHY SMILE**...

he called softly..**PURVI...**

and slowly she came closer to him...he was starring her blankly...

**after such a long wait..is my dream coming true?..**

she cupped his face...and he felt nothing but ...only **a soft touch on his lips**...he stood rooted ...

**Rajat?...**tinkling sound brought ihs senses back.**  
><strong>

**Han**..he replied unintentionally...

**Ab apko pata chala?...ki KISS karte waqt nak bich me nahi aati**...she asked smirking...

He – **annn...thik se samaz me nahi aaya...**

**Achha ji...**she widened her smile .

**Kya Fir se demonstration milega?...**he turned naughty...

She narrowed her eyes...and both burst out in laugh...

**And ...their journey begin together...FOREVER...**

...

_**FINALLY**__**...**_

_**A SHY CATERPILLAR TURNED INTO THE BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY...**_

********************************************************************************************************************The THE END...

...

...

...

**IF YOU LOVE SOMETHING ( SOMEONE)...SET IT FREE...**

**IF IT COMES BACK...IT IS YOURS...**

**IF IT DOESN'T COME ...IT NEVER WAS...**

...

...

...

So... lovely friends...Hope ap sabko bhi ye story pasand aayi hogi?...

And...Prachi .(Rajvi lover)..is it up to your expectations?...

I hope you liked this story...

To fir der kis bat ki ?...

Jaldi se revws. de dijiye..

Waiting ...

Apki parise22...


End file.
